L'histoire d'une nuit
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Pour toi Lisen-chan. Toi qui m'aide toujours autant et qui me guide dans mes moments de doutes. Joyeux anniversaire.


**_Pour toi Lisen-chan._**

**_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_**

**_J'espère que mon petit cadeau va te plaire, fait rien que pour toi avec un couple aussi unique que ta personne._**

**_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._**

* * *

La fête battait son plein à Dressrosa, les civils riaient en chantant joyeusement pour leur liberté de nouveau acquise. La musique voletait dans l'air. Dans ce grand brouhaha, Usopp vidait une énième choppe de rhum avec Franky, ricanant devant les pitreries de son capitaine et de Chopper. Il grimaça un peu en sentant son épaule le tirailler. Malgré les soins du jeune médecin, il gardait encore quelques séquelles plus ou moins douloureuses, seul le temps les ferait disparaître et c'était la preuve indubitable qu'il devenait un fier guerrier des mers.

Il laissa un ricanement lui échapper lorsque Zoro s'installa à ses côté, lui indiquant le cuistot du doigt. Sanji roucoulait avec sa « Violette », tournoyant avec amour autour d'elle. Le brun songea un instant à Kaya. Elle devait encore l'attendre chez lui, à regarder les nuages d'un air rêveur en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux inconsciemment. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant une nouvelles fois des hommes venir vers lui, le remerciant chaleureusement en se moucher bruyamment.

« Quoi ? Questionna Usopp en sentant le regard du vert.

_Pas grand-chose. Annonça Zoro avant d'arborer un sourire carnassier. Mais juste comme çà, il y a au moins huit mille hommes qui te sont reconnaissant et qui accepte de te prêter leur force dès que tu le désireras. »

Le menteur professionnel manqua de s'étouffer en constatant que c'était effectivement vrai. Un nouveau mensonge qui se métamorphosait en vérité. Il en rougie légèrement alors que ses camarades entamaient un énième concours de boisson. Le sniper préféra rester en retrait pour une fois, surveillant les membres de son équipage. Luffy dansait avec Chopper sur la table, riant aux éclats sous le regard amusé de son autre frère. Robin discutait avec une autre jeune femme, la révolutionnaire s'appelant Koala, s'il se souvenait bien. Un peu plus loin, Nami jouait une partie de poker qui lui rapportait énormément aux vue des gains devant elle. Brook faisait son show sur la scène mise à disposition, hurlant les paroles de ses chansons en priant aux jeunes femmes de retirer leurs sous-vêtements.

Il soupira un peu, se levant lentement pour finalement repartir vers le Sunny, il voulait voir si le bateau n'avait rien. Et a aucun moment il n'avait remarqué qu'il était suivit.

« Hey ?! S'étrangla Usopp alors qu'on le plaquait contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_Silence, chapeau de paille. Soupira l'agresseur en le dominant de toute sa taille. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

_Que…. »

Le brun restait perplexe devant cet aveu. Il se souvint soudainement, c'était l'un de ces hommes transformé en joué et libéré par ses soins. A moins que ce ne soit une femme, non. Sa chemise était entre ouverte et il avait pleine vu sur un torse musclé. Sur cette pensée il se gifla mentalement et secoua vivement la tête. Il écarta le blond, gêné.

« C'est rien. Et puis c'était….

_Ma force sera tienne jusqu'à la fin. Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau. Je voulais simplement te remercier comme il se devait, long-nez-sama. »

Autant dire que le tireur d'élite ne savait absolument plus où se mettre, il sentit le blond desserrer ses poignets, son souffle caressait sa peau et il frissonna légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre avant d'écarter une nouvelle fois le blond.

« Désolé mais tu n'es pas mon genre. »

Cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le plus bel homme de la terre. Il venait de se faire rejeter. Lui ! Le magnifique Cavendish, celui dont les femmes arrachaient les avis de recherche c'était pris un râteau par un mec qui ne pouvait se démarquer que par cette péninsule qui lui servait de nez !

« Navré mais je dois y aller. S'excusa le brun avant de reprendre son chemin. »

Usopp laissa l'épéiste se remettre du choc, préférant regagner le Sunny au plus vite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à peine pour se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil du nid de pie. Laissant son regard vagabonder sur l'étendue d'eau Il s'étira paresseusement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se saisir de son carnet à dessin et commencer ses esquisses. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la petite trappe s'ouvrir qu'il releva le nez, écarquillant de nouveau les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! S'écria-t-il en passant sa main dans sa besace.

_Du calme. Fit Cavendich en levant l'une de ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Je trouve que c'est bien sinistre de quitter une fête aussi vite.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Siffla le brun avec méfiance.

_En rien, j'apporte juste à boire. Annonça le beau pirate en s'invitant de lui-même dans la petite pièce. Une façon de te remercier une nouvelle fois et me faire pardonner pour mon geste trop osé. »

Même s'il était peu convaincu, Usopp se laissa aller à sa proposition, abusant un peu de l'alcool en discutant tranquillement. Ils échangèrent quelques anecdotes de leur voyage respectif, riant aux éclats avant que le brun ne se laisse retomber sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Il leva le nez pour le regarder le blond. Ce dernier se baissa lentement, très lentement, gardant la bouteille dans une main tandis que l'autre venait se glisser sur la joue du snipper. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent avant de finalement se joindre chastement. Usopp l'écarta finalement après quelques minutes, troublé.

« Un problème ?

_Je…

_Oui ? Souffla le pirate en venant déposer ses lèvres sur son cou, venant mordiller la peau de sa proie avec gourmandise. »

Le menteur professionnel laissa un soupir lui échapper sous cet assaut. Le sabreur ne put dissimuler un regard satisfait, son plan avec parfaitement marché, il se laisser aller dans ses bras. Usopp frissonna avant de le faire reculer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il était amoureux de Kaya ! Il aimait les femmes ! Bon, certes, il ne s'était pas « soulagé » depuis un petit moment mais pas question de le faire entre les bras d'un homme ! Il sursauta violement en sentant les mains dudit homme sous son haut, venant passer sur son torse en redessinant ses muscles.

« Hey… ! »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Cavendish, ce dernier ne tarda pas à explorer la cavité buccale du snipper de sa langue. Usopp ne put retenir un petit cri étouffé alors que son « agresseur » continuait son exploration avec avidité. Il sentait l'homme au long nez fondre petit à petit, se laissant finalement tomber contre le siège dans un soupir bienheureux. Il mit un moment avant de réagir lorsque sa ceinture fut débouclée.

« A….att…

_Quoi encore ? Siffla le pirate en se relevant légèrement.

_Mais t'es un mec. S'exclama Usopp en rougissant furieusement. C'est pas…

_Pourquoi pas ? Fit Cavendish en s'approchant du sous vêtement d'Usopp dans un petit rire. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le snipper fut complétement prit au dépourvus sur le plan physique. Lui adresser un tel sourire et un tel regard avait réveillé quelque chose dans son bas ventre. Les lèvres de Cavendish vinrent alors que poser sur sa virilité désormais découverte. De toute évidence, constata le blond avec amusement, il n'avait pas qu'un long nez. Il commença à décalotter le membre de son pouce en léchant son phallus, se régalant des gémissements lui parvenant. Délicieux. Il sentit la main du brun plonger dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber son chapeau au sol comme le manteau d'Usopp un peu plus tôt.

Là sur ce nid de pie, leur silhouette se découpant dans le noir grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune, Cavendish donna un avant-goût au pirate de chapeau de paille du plaisir charnel entre deux hommes. Se délectant des râles rauques de sa victime alors qu'il se tortillait de plaisir. Le blond ne se releva que lorsqu'il se libéra, se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise alors que le brun tentait de reprendre son souffle, fixant le plafond avec ahurissement. C'était vraiment une sensation étonnante ce qu'il venait d'avoir là. Il reprit un peu pied en voyant le pirate au-dessus de lui, sa chemise entre ouverte.

« L'histoire d'une nuit, laisse-moi te donner un aperçus du plaisir. Susurra-t-il après lui avoir mordu le lobe de l'oreille. »

Et Usopp abdiqua se relevant lentement pour venir passer ses doigts sur les épaules du blond pour lui retirer sa cape et sa chemise, le laissant faire de même en échangeant quelques langoureux baisers. Le menteur était hésitant et maladroit mais le charmeur savait comment le rassurer, venant lui taquiner un mamelon de sa langue avant de passer ses mains blanches dans le creux de ses reins et venir longer ses fesses. Le jeune homme se tendit un peu en sentant l'index du blond à cet endroit si intime.

Remarquant cela, Cavendish vint l'embrasser, continuant de le taquiner en se jouant de sa gêne. Usopp se laissait faire docilement, gémissant lorsqu'il sentit que Cavendish introduisait son index en lui. Il se contracta légèrement, savourant les baisers que lui accordait le pirate, oubliant l'inconfort d'en bas. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à réprimander un cri et une grimace lorsque son amant le pénétra d'un nouveau doigt avant de les mouvoir.

« Ah… S'étouffa le sniper en posant ses mains sur les épaules du charmeur. Ret….retire…

_Pas question, si je le fais, tu ne me laisseras pas continuer, ni recommencer. Murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le cou, y laissant quelques suçons.

_Mais…

_Respire. Détend toi. Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_Facile à dire. Grogna le brun. C'est pas toi qui te fais…. »

Las des jérémiades de son partenaire, Cavendish commença à mouvoir ses doigts, le faisant gémir douloureusement. Le souffle du pirate se saccadait de plus en plus, il se détendait petit à petit entre les mains expertes du blond. La sensation bien que dérangeante, devenait plaisante. Comme un feu qui s'étendait doucement en lui.

Voyant qu'il s'était enfin totalement abandonner, le blond retira ses doigts et pressa son membre contre l'intimité de son amant, passant sa main sur ses pectoraux pour l'admirer. Usopp se contracta, un cri se bloquant dans sa gorge alors que Cavendish le pénétrait lentement, soupirant d'aise devant l'étroitesse du pirate. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de reporter son regard azuré sur lui. Le sniper avait quelques larmes aux coins des yeux et sa mâchoire était contractée, ce devait-être très désagréable.

« Dis-moi lorsque tu voudras que je continus. Annonça-t-il en déposant ses lèvres çà et là. »

Le brun ne répondit que par un grognement, essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier en détournant le regard. Le laissant faire. Il pouvait frémir sous son touché, il sentait qu'il jouait avec son corps pour essayer de lui faire oublier l'inconfort, mais ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien ! Songea le brun en se mordant la lèvre. Son nez était légèrement rougi et Cavendish s'amusait à y passer l'un de ses doigts. Mais ce dernier descendit petit à petit, descendant le long de son corps jusqu'à sa propre virilité.

Le blond y fit quelques va et viens et bientôt Usopp laissa un gémissement très plaisant lui échapper, lui confirmant qu'il pouvait commencer à se mouvoir d'un petit coup de bassin. Le tombeur ety ne se fit pas prier plus pour commencer. Son sauveur était si serré, si chaud. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement, leur souffle se mêlant une nouvelle fois avec passion. La voix d'Usopp pouvait s'entendre de temps à autre dans une petite plaintes de plaisir qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de son amant.

Puis après de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, le brun ne savait plus vraiment, il se contracta fortement. L'orgasme embua son esprit déjà perdu dans le plaisir. En sentant la chaire se refermer sur son membre, Cavendish se laissa à son tour aller, retombant contre le corps de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un instant.

Trop perdu pour faire autre chose.

Laissant le brouillard qui les entourait se dissiper petit à petit.

Cavendish se releva finalement avec un sourire éblouissant.

« T'ai-je déjà remercié de m'avoir rendu mon apparence d'homme ? J'imagine que tu t'es déjà rendu compte que cela me fait vraiment plaisir. »


End file.
